


The Nest

by buckdiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, M/M, NEST - Freeform, Omega Verse, Pre-Relationship, omega!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: Eddie finds out where his missing clothes has gone.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 434
Collections: 9-1-1 Kink Bingo





	The Nest

Eddie had thought he was going crazy. That he was just misplacing his clothes somehow.  
His clothes were disappearing, he knew that much. But he didn’t know how or where. 

But as he looked into Buck’s closet and saw the nest that was inside, filled with his t-shirts, jumpers and he could even see one of his blankets in there too, he knew he had his answer as to what was happening. 

Closing the closet doors quietly, Eddie smiled and he knew he would need to go shopping. And if the clothes he got were maybe a little oversized, a bit softer than usual and if he so happened to forget them at Buck’s place; then who would really know? 

Walking out of the bedroom, Eddie tried to remembered why he’d gone in there in the first place. It was no use though. His mind was too busy trying to figure out the perfect first gift for starting his courting process with Buck. Now that he knew Buck liked him, Eddie wasn’t going to rest until Buck was his mate and wore his mark.


End file.
